


Chocolate Coffee Cake and Whiskey

by Dark_Huntress_Moony, DefiledDoll



Series: Apple Pie Verse [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Falling In Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, friends dont let friends fail in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiledDoll/pseuds/DefiledDoll
Summary: Moving brings about a fresh start, and for Killian Davies a new start is just what he needs. Finally able to let go of his dead wife he is ready to start anew. A fated day in the coffee shop starts something for him when he meets a set of honey colored eyes across the room.A companion story for the Apple Pie verse covering the Dream Daddy side of the cross-over that we have created.





	Chocolate Coffee Cake and Whiskey

“Hi-ya!” Amanda’s overly enthusiastic yell echoed in the quaint cul-de-sac as her foot connected with the sign.

“Nice shot kid!”

“Balder, don’t encourage my child’s destructive tendencies,” Killian sighed shaking his head. “Where the hell is Craig?”

“Damn pops, you’re grumpy.”

“Hey, hey! Mouth young lady.”

Amanda stuck her tongue out at him before snatching the keys from Balder and walking to the front door of their new house. Killian rolled his eyes and grunted as a hand clapped him heavily on the back. “She’s right bro, you’re a total crab ass today.”

Killian rolled his eyes with a frown, “I haven’t been sleeping.”

“Why?”

“Just...new movie I’m working on. Just hit too close to home.”

Balder frowned at his friend, “am I gonna have to guess, or are you gonna tell me?”

“Man loses his wife in a tragic accident and the whole thing turns into a Nicholas Sparks movie.”

“I thought you made monsters,” he snorted.

“Incase it escapes your notice, it’s springtime. The good horror films don’t come out until the fall...one must keep their work versatile in gore and beauty makeup.”

“Meaning there’s a gore scene in said movie,” Craig laughed as he walked up, Damien trailing behind him with a bright floral print bag partially hidden under his cloak and River resting on his hip.

“Bout damn time bro,” Killian groused as the other man bumped wrists with Balder. A smile broke over the slender man’s lips as River spotted him and made grabby hands for him. “Hey River,” he smiled taking her from Damien who gave him a serene smile and adjusted the strap of the diaper bag. “Hey Dames,” he said softly.

“Killian, how are you? We miss you at the poetry night.”

“I’m...doing alright Dames, thanks.” Killian offered him a tired smile, “when’s the next one? Once we get settled maybe I’ll come with you guys. I miss Mat’s Chai Antwoord.”

“Of course, it’s this Sunday. Now give me the child,” he held his hands out expectantly.

“A Labyrinth line? Really?” Killian laughed as he handed the giggling girl over and smiled as she slapped a chubby hand to his pale cheek.

“We have a play date,” Damien smiled as he moved over to Craig and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Don’t work to hard, we still have Hazel and Briar’s game tonight.” With a wave the eccentric man set off through a small alleyway between Killian’s home and his neighbors and to the park behind them.

Killian turned to see his old roommate with a large grin on his face and his fingers touching where Damien had kissed him. “Well hot damn...Kegstand Craig is head over heels for the mysterious vampire of Maple Bay. When should we expect the invitations?”

“You better not use any other company but Asgard!” Balder laughed as he walked by and pushed open the door to the moving truck.

Craig blushed hard as he rubbed the back of his neck, “c’mon bros...you know Dames and I have only been dating for a few months…”

“But you’ve liked him ever since you almost let Balder die when you were supposed to be spotting him at the gym and you saw Damien in his pole dancing class.” Killian cackled as he clapped the taller man on the back. “C’mon, help me move in and I’ll buy drinks tonight down at Jim n Kims.”

“No can do, the girls have a game tonight.” Craig reminded him with a laugh.

“I’ve got...who is that?” Balder came full stop, his arm full of boxes as he stepped down from the truck his head turned to look past his two friends and across the street. 

Craig’s brow furrowed as he turned, a small smirk breaking out over his face. “Oh him? That’s Brian Harding.” 

Killian smirked as he watched Balder’s blue eyes go wide and followed his gaze. The man across the street was on a riding mower on his impressive lawn, the late afternoon sun glinting off his shocking red hair. The three men watched as Brian turned off his mower and stood up, Killian giving a soft whistle at seeing how large the man was and even from across the street it was impressive. He glanced back to Balder seeing the man completely enraptured. “Damn Bal, already creepin on my neighbors.”

“Wait...what?”

“Hey, Brian! Bro!” Craig yelled waving his arm to capture the red-heads attention. 

“What are you doing?” Balder hissed.

“Craig, good to see you. Would have thought you’d be at the park getting everything ready.” Brian smiled as he walked over, clasping hands with Craig. 

“Figured I’d help my buddy move in ‘cross the street. You remember my stories about my old roommate Killian, right?”

“The one who stole the goldfish with you?”

“That’s the one!” Craig laughed as he clapped Killian on the back.

“Good to meet you, if you need anything just give me a call.” Brian laughed, his bright summer green eyes landing on the still stunned Balder. “And who’s this?”

“M-my names Boulder...Balder!”

Brian gave a hardy laugh as Killian dropped back against the truck, cackling so loudly that the sound echoed around the cul-de-sac as Balder blushed crimson. “Well good to meet you Boulder, sure I’ll be seeing you around.”

“N-no it’s-”

“Boulder such an interesting name.” Brian mused, his eyes glittering in mirth as Balder blushed more. A few more minutes of Balder’s bumbling and Killians wheezing laughter later Brian broke out into another laugh. “I’m kidding, Brian Harding. I own Harding Construction and helped plan this cul-de-sac.”

“Balder Odinson, I work for my dad at Asgard Event and Catering.” He blushed again, biting his lip as Brian took his hand and shook vigorously. 

“You have got...some amazing eyes,” Brian smiled, a touch shy, as he stumbled over the compliment and blushing a bit himself. He looked the other man over; his dark hair was kept rakishly short looking like it just decided to run his fingers through it before heading out the door and crystalline blue eyes and a sharp jawline that was lightly dusted with stubble. “Well, I best let you boys get to unpacking. But I’ll see you around,” with a smile and a wave the bigger man turned around and walked back across the street, swinging a leg over his mower and starting it up with a roar. 

Killian snickered as he watched Balder look like a codfish. “Well damn Bal, I thought I was the bear chasin twink around here.”

“Killian!” Balder yelled as Craig howled in laughter, an arm braced on the truck as he clutched at his stomach. “Oh fuck both of you,” he huffed as he bent and grabbed the boxes he had previously been hauling and walked into the house.

Killian folded his arms over his chest and cast a glance at Craig, “so...think we could get them set up?”

“Possibly,” he hummed as he hauled out a bed frame, flexing his fingers to keep a good grip on it. “Not even sure if Brian swings that way, he’s got a kid.”

Killian scoffed as he slung several bags over his shoulder and hauled up a box marked ‘movie makeup’. “Same could be said of you Kegstand. The heart wants what the heart wants and I swear I saw some sparks flying between those two.”

“Could have been Brian just being friendly,” Craig grunted as he made his way into the house. “Amanda’s or yours?”

“Mine,” Killian shook his head as he walked in behind his oldest friend. “I took the Master bedroom at the back of the house, at least this time it’s one level and not an apartment on the fifth floor.”

“Thank fuck for that bro,” Craig laughed as they made their way down the hall, passing Balder and Amanda who were sorting boxes in her room. Killian laughed as they set the bed in the room, feeling the stress of the move melt away as his friends helped them and helped settle his mind. A few hours later the truck was unpacked with Balder waving as he drove off with it and with a final slap to his shoulder Craig waved as he jogged down the street to get ready for his evening. Killian sprawled himself on his floor in his new work room, boxes everywhere while the able was finally set up and ready to be used for his latest project. His back ached and his head throbbed but he felt accomplished since all the boxes were neatly in the rooms they were. The muffled sound of music came from down the hall and Killian smiled as he hauled himself up and meandered from his work space. “Amanda has your music taste Lex,” he chuckled as he paused in the living room his hands braced on his hips as he looked around at the boxes cluttering around the room and the empty entertainment center. “Four years and you’re still around somehow.” As always the thought of his late wife brought a pang to his heart but he had noticed that the pang had slowly started to lessen in the last year. “You’d be proud of her,” he groaned as the doorbell went off and he shuffled over. He pulled the door open and squinted against the late afternoon sunlight. 

“Welcome to the neighborhood,” a bright smile, pink polo, and the scent of warm cookies greeted him. “I saw the moving truck and figured I would say hello-”

The sounds of Zombie by the Cranberries spilled out of Amanda’s room as she bounded out, stopping short when she saw the new guy. “Um...hi…”

That snapped Killian into his manners and he forced a smile, “I’m Killian this is my daughter Amanda.”

“I’m Joseph, I live across the street. I wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood and I even brought cookies.”

“Oh!” Amanda grinned taking the offered plate and bolting back to her room.

“Amanda!” Killian groaned rubbing the back of his neck and offering a sheepish smile to Joseph. “Teenagers?”

“I’ll be knowing that all too well soon enough.” He gave a pleasant smile, “she your only one?”

“Oh yeah. Alex and I used to joke that you needed a permanent flow of Xanax if you wanted more than two.” Killian laughed, “how many do you have?”

“Four…”

Killian blanched, “oh...um…”

“So,” the man recovered smoothly, putting on a winning smile though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Will your wife be joining you?”

“Oh, she um...passed a way a few years back.”

“Oh my...um…” Joseph gave a small chuckle rubbing the back of his head. “Would you mind shutting the door again?” Killian’s brow furrowed and he nodded, gently closing the door. A moment later there was a solid knock and he arched an eyebrow as he opened it again to see Joseph's bright smile once again and the blonde held out his hand. “Hello I’m your neighbor Joseph Christiansen and I won’t be bringing up your dead spouse this time. I live across the street and I wanted to invite you over for a bar-b-que I’m having this weekend to help better introduce you to everyone.”

Killian chuckled softly as he took his hand, surprised at how soft they were. “Killian Davies, we would love to come. And four children is totally acceptable.”

Joseph laughed softly, “perfect. Saturday at two sound good?”

“We will be there.” Killian watched as Joseph nodded and waved before he turned and left. He arched an eyebrow as he shut the door and stretched his arms over his head. “Manda!”

“Yeah pops?” She asked as she walked out of her room again, this time the noise of her music at a normal level instead of trying to shake the windows.

“I want coffee, you in?”

“Yeah! Let’s do this shit!”

“Language!” Killian laughed as he tucked his keys into his pocket and they left the house, walking out of the cul-de-sac. The walk was lively, the two of them smiling and laughing as they walked. Killian smiled at a woman who walked by with a baby stroller, blushing slightly at her flirtatious smile. 

“Jeez pops, you’d think you never got married.” Amanda laughed her hands shoved into her pockets. Her dark eyes glanced over at the baby, “though pretty sure that baby is part of some FBI coverup.”

“How the...that’s the last time I let you watch Federal Alien Hunters.” Killian shook his head as he slung his arm around Amanda’s shoulders and raked his hand through his raven dark hair messing up the strands even more. They turned a corner and he grinned as he saw two men standing by the door to the Coffee Spoon. “Loki, Hugo!” He called, pulling Amanda tighter as she groaned and tried to disappear into her jacket.

“Ah, the prodigal son returns to us mere mortals.” Loki laughed as he pushed his sunglasses up into his hair. “Hello Miss Davies. Enjoying your weekend?” 

“H-hey Mr. Lafueyson….yeah it’s been...Oh look there’s the Emmas...catch you later pops!” Quick as a rabbit, Amanda detangled herself from her father’s arm and took off down the street making the three men laugh. 

“You would think I make her do the hard work in English.” Loki laughed.

“Well...at least I know she won’t be failing gym.” Killian snickered hooking his thumbs into his belt loops and bouncing on his heels. “So, why are you two sitting out here instead of going inside to get coffee?”

“N-no reason,” Hugo gasped waving his hands and looking slightly panicked. 

“Well now if that ain’t fuckin suspicious. What did he do Lo?”

“He still hasn’t asked Mat out. I’m trying to encourage him that asking Mat to help chaperone the class trip to the Aquarium is perfectly acceptable.”

“You mean to tell me you  **still** haven’t asked Mat out?” Killian gapped at the taller man watching him blush hotly and push his glasses up his nose. “That poetry night was months ago, don’t tell me the great Hugo Vega, latin lover extraordinaire, still has not caught his man and has been mooning?”

Hugo blanched, blushing harder as he pushed his glasses up again and rubbed the back of his neck. “I-I...I mean yes...but I just don’t think that Mat-”

“It’s not like you have a lot to be worried about,” Loki cast a meaningful glance downwards and arched an eyebrow. “I’m fairly sure you are just his type too.”

“Sweet Manchego,” Hugo groaned covering his face with his hands.

Killian leaned over to see Mat wiping down the counter and the shop surprisingly empty. “C’mon, now’s your chance!” He got behind Hugo while Loki grabbed his wrists and hauled him inside while a slew of curses left the larger man’s lips. The door opened with a chime and Killian popped his head around Hugo, “Mat! How’s it hanging?”

“H-hey guys?” Mat’s brow furrowed as he wiped his hands on a towel. “What’s going on?”

“Hugo has something he wants to say,” Loki grunted as he hauled Hugo forward and himself and Killian pushed the man into the counter. “And can we have two Chai Antwords and two slices of Grateful Banana Bread.” The paler man grinned as he hooked his arm through Killian’s and lead them to a couch with a low table where they both dropped down, Loki leaning forward and his emerald eyes watched Hugo and Mat at the counter. “I swear I will disown that man if he does not make his move today.”

Killian laughed as he threw his arm along the back of the couch and crossed his legs. “I’m a little shocked at you Lo.”

Loki rolled his eyes, “why now?” He mumbled not taking his eyes off the two men.

“You’re banging Hugo aren’t you?”

Loki’s eyes went wide as he cast a panicked glance at the man, “how the-”

“You guys aren’t nearly as subtle as you would like to think.” Killian smirked, “don’t worry it’s not like I’m going to report you to the schoolboard.”

“Thank the Norns for small miracles.” Loki huffed shaking his head, “I hold no claim over Hugo, Kil. You remember how fucked up he was about what Scott did to him, it took us weeks to get him to go out to do anything.”

Killian frowned, “yeah I remember. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Dames that angry,” he shivered as he remembered the look of absolute murder in the man’s eyes.

“Mat’s the first one Hugo has looked at with any sort of real interest in several years. Hugo’s a good man but I couldn’t possibly be what he needs.” Loki gasped as he saw a brilliant smile cross Hugo’s face and Mat’s responding blush and shy smile as he handed over a try with drinks and he slapped a hand into Killian’s stomach making the artist double over with a gasp. “It worked!”

Killian groaned as he rubbed at the sore spot on his stomach and glared as Hugo sat down. “Damnit Lo, don’t you realize your fingers are as good as fucking whips when you smack someone?”

“Shut up and drink your Chai,” the theater teacher rolled his eyes shoving a cup at him. “So?”

Hugo blushed as he took a drink from his own cup, “he’s going to come with me...with us! To the Aquarium...for the children.”

Killian laughed as Hugo blushed at Loki’s obnoxious whoop; he shook his head as he took a drink of his tea feeling something prickle at the back of his neck. Warm brown eyes drifted to the far corner of the shop. His brow furrowed as he saw someone slumped over; large, sun darkened hands standing out stark against the white coffee mug and broad shoulders wrapped in worn leather. The dark head of hair slowly lifted and Killian was caught in a gaze of warm, but tired, honey amber colored eyes. Killian held the gaze of the man across the shop until a sharp elbow caught him between the ribs making the makeup-artist wheeze and snap his head to the left to see both Hugo and Loki looking at him. 

“Are you alright Killian?” Hugo asked, his brow pulled down as he looked at him over his glasses. 

“Huh? Oh um...yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” He shook himself and smiled as he glanced in the corner again but only seeing an abandoned coffee mug. “So what were we talking about?” He asked, turning his attention back to his two friends, though visions of honey colored eyes still pierced through his mind. 


End file.
